Opuestos al estilo Alice in Wonderland
by Natalie Nightray
Summary: Yukio esta arto de las fallas en las misiones, así que inconscientemente desea que los chicos cambien de personalidad, Que pasa cuando su deseo se hace realidad? Peor aun cuando es reflejado en el País de las Maravillas? Esta es la nueva aventura de Yukio para regresar a casa, o debo decir, Alice? Ligero Shonen-ai al final


Hola a todas! Espero les guste este pequeño one-shot de comedia que hice (bueno, un intento de comedia, ya que no soy muy buena en ello), espero disfruten y dejen algun comentario, ahora a leer!

Enjoy!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Opuestos al estilo Alice in Wonderland

Estaba arto, Escucharon? Arto! Es que esos chicos no podían hacer bien su trabajo! Habían ido de misión, un rango sencillo, léase, algo SIMPLE, solo tenían que ayudar a un par de inofensivos fantasmas a descansar en paz, Y que paso? Lo que siempre ocurre cuando ese grupo esta junto; Un desastre, la casa donde estaban era vieja y abandonada, por lo tanto había insectos, lo que había dejado a Shima fuera de combate desde el principio, después, Izumo y Bon no se ponían de acuerdo en quien atacaba y quien cuidaba del resto (por que resulto que en la casa había otro tipo de demonio que los ataco), Konekomaru se quedo sin saber muy bien que hacer (ya que Bon o Shima le ayudaban en los rezos y el solo no podía hacer mucho), Shiemi estaba en las mismas por que además estaba indefensa, esos animales habían destruido el sello de invocación así que estaba intentando hacer otro, Rin se había lanzado a lo idiota (como siempre) seguido de Shura, en resumen, la misión fue completada, Que tan bien?...Dejemoslo en que fue terminada como se pidió. Eso lo tenía histérico! Es que nunca podían acoplarse a las ordenes que daban! Ok si, eran ExWire y necesitaban experiencia…Pero esto es el colmo! Llego a su habitación dejando unas cosas en el escritorio mientras se tiraba a su cama a descansar un poco, sabe que tienen potencial, pero si se aplicaran mas podrían hacerlo.

-Por una vez en su vida desearía que cambiaran sus personalidades- Y diciendo eso se quedo dormido

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Me quede dormido!- Con prisa se coloco la gabardina mientras salía disparado por la puerta del dormitorio, debía entregar el reporte de la misión al director pero lo había olvidado por completo –Espero llegar a tiempo-

-Maldición llego tarde! Muy tarde!- Esa voz hizo que el castaño se detuviera a ver alrededor, encontró a Bon caminando aprisa lo que se le hizo extraño, Suguro llegando tarde? Eso era prácticamente imposible, al fijarse mejor casi pega un grito de terror, el chico vestía un saco rojo donde en unas partes era con cuadricula como ajedrez donde de uno de las aberturas salía un reloj de bolsillo color dorado, usaba también pantalones negros con alguno que otro parche rojo, zapatos cafés, lentes redondos y un par de orejas blancas al igual que un rabo esponjoso del mismo color –Debo correr o llegare mas tarde!-

-Espera Suguro-kun!- Sin saber por que comenzó a seguir al monje olvidando lo que debía hacer

Sin saber como cuando reacciono estaban en las aulas para exorcistas, el chico bicolor abrió una de las puertas para después entrar, el chico de lentes sin mas opción también entro, pero para su sorpresa se encontraba cayendo, así es, escucharon bien, estaba cayendo, como si fuera un hoyo, cuando abrió los ojos estaba sentado frente a una gran mesa, muchos pasteles, dulces y demás postres estaban sobre ella, casi sufre un infarto al ver quien estaba del otro lado de la mesa, no era nadie mas que Shura, la joven usaba un vestido color rosa pastel de manga tres cuartos, era largo por lo que lograba ver, tenía varios holanes en la parte superior, el cabello agarrado en una media cola, dejando la otra mitad de su cabello cayendo por su espalda, justo arriba de su cabeza dos grandes orejas junto a una cola le daban el ultimo toque para ser un ratón

-Hola querida, me alegra tanto verte aquí- La voz canaria que uso no lograba mas que erizarle los pelos de la nuca –Tanto tiempo ha pasado desde que merendamos juntas, Quieres algo? Dodo-kun puedes venir!-

-Me llamo señorita?- Una figura baja apareció a su lado

Yukio estaba a punto de ahogarse con su propia saliva al ver quien estaba al lado de la peli magenta, no era nadie mas que Amaimon, el Rey de la Tierra, usaba un gracioso smoking color verde olivo, en la solapa del traje un pañuelo rojo, un listón escarlata adornaba su cuello cual corbata, sujetado por un broche que sostenía una piedra azul zafiro, si peinado de punta no estaba, estaba su cabello completamente hacia abajo siendo agarrado en una coleta de caballo baja al ser un poco mas largo

-Dodo-kun, quisieras unirte al banquete?- La forma tan…adorable de llamarlo le revolvió el estomago al chico

-Agradezco la invitación pero usted sabe no me gustan los dulces- El oji verde estuvo a nada de echarse a reír, cada vez que veía al demonio estaba comiendo algo dulce, fuera lo que fuera

-Mo, que triste, en fin, Dime querida, Algo nuevo a pasado?- La mirada del otro regreso a la exorcista al ver que le llamaba ahora a el –Me encanta tu traje, siempre tuviste buen gusto para vestir Alice-

_-Alice?- _Se pregunto mentalmente antes de responder a la pregunta –De que hablas, es mi uniforme normal de exor…PERO QUE DEMONIOS!-

Al ver su vestimenta no pudo creer lo que veían sus ojos, su gabardina junto al resto del uniforma habían desaparecido, en su lugar había una especie de vestido azul celeste, la falta tenía varios holanes además de mucho relleno (que lo hacia ver esponjoso), bajo la falda usaba unos shorts (lo cual lo hizo sentir menos incomodo), un delantal blanco con bolsillos al frente, cuando toco su cabeza sintió un listón atado en forma de moño, mientras el se hacia lio pensando donde había sacado la ropa Shura comió un poco de una rebanada de uno de los muchos pasteles que había, de un momento a otro comenzó a crecer y crecer y crecer y crecer hasta ser tan alta como una torre, al ella verse comenzó a llorar, sus lagrimas al ser tan grandes comenzaron a inundar el lugar siendo el Okumura menor arrastrado por la corriente, cuando toco tierra no dudo en ponerse seguro, al mirar mejor para ver si lograba encontrar al demonio y a la exorcista se dio cuenta que parecía aquella una playa, la arena bajo el junto al extenso océano frente a el

-Cuando se convirtió en mar?- Decidido a regresar a su hogar se levanto para caminar rumbo al bosque que miraba a lo lejos, al pasar por la playa escucho a varias personas decir cosas sobre contar historias cálidas para secarse mas rápido –Tonterías-

Sin caminar mucho encontró a una oruga sentada en un gran hongo mientras fumaba de su pipa, al verla mejor se dio cuenta que era el mismísimo Mephisto Pheleps

-No se por que me sorprendo- Se dijo a si mismo

-Oh Alice-chan bienvenida!- Hablo el payaso una vez lo miro ganándose una mirada reprobatoria del otro chico –Prueba uno de estos hongos?-

-Hongos? No gracias, yo paso- Antes que pudiera irse la oruga le lanzo el humo de su pipa en la cara, obstruyendo su visión haciéndolo tropezar, cuando miro su cuerpo era pequeño, Era el cuando tenía 7 años!- Que paso!-

-Te lo dije Alice-chan, son hongos, el de la derecha te hace crecer, el de la izquierda te ara encoger- Señalando a su derecha ahora le dio a entender que comiera

Algo renuente el chico mordió el hongo para luego sentir un hormigueo, cuando volvió a mirar era mas alto, al ver en un pequeño charco se dio cuenta que su apariencia era de al menos alguien de 23 años

-Que paso?!-

-Wow, parece que los hongos te llevaron al extremo de las edades Alice-chan- Si tuviera sus armas ya le abría disparado a ese demonio molesto –Que tal si comes la misma cantidad de ambos hongos, eso debe servir-

Sin nada mas que perder comió un pedazo pequeño de ambos hongos, al ver otra vez su reflejo se alegro de tener 15 otra vez, excepto por usar aun el vestido azul, pero tenía su edad otra vez

-Funciono!-

-Claro que funciona cabeza hueca, De quien crees que son estos hongos?- Dando otra calada a su pipa exhaló el humo en la cara de Yukio otra vez, quien con prisa dejo al hombre atrás –Cuídate Alice-chan!-

El joven siguió caminando por el bosque, se sentía incluso hasta perdido, todo era tan igual que no sabía si había pasado ya por el mismo lugar antes, en algún momento de su caminata sintió como si alguien lo estuviera siguiendo, algunos metros después se detuvo para hacerle cara a quien estuviera asechándolo

-Deja de seguirme!- Clamo con fuerte voz haciéndola resonar por el bosque

-Ma ma, que aburrida eres Alice- Acostado en una rama tras el estaba Shima, usaba una camisa magenta con rayas rosas, una mascada del mismo color en el cuello, unos guantes magenta en las manos dejando ver sus dedos y un par de orejas de gato en la cabeza

-Shima-san? Ah, no tengo tiempo para esto, Sabes donde encontrar la salida? Que camino debo tomar?- Pregunto con esperanza de salir

-Eso depende hacia donde quieras ir- El tono juguetón le recordó terriblemente a Pheleps

-Realmente no importa cual es si puedo salir de aquí-

-Entonces no importa cual tomes- El peli rosa se evaporo para después ponerse frente a el –Si no te importa el destino no importa que camino uses, O si?-

Desde cuando era el chico tan inteligente? Esa afirmación sin duda le dejaba sin argumentos, el otro solo rio para volver a hablarle

-Bien, en ese caso te llevare con el sombrerero, por cierto, soy el garo de Cheshire- Desapareció una vez mas para luego verlo al final del sendero –Vienes o te quedas Alice?-

Sin animo de discutir ya solamente siguió resignado al chico-gato-lo-que-sea, al final encontró una especie de molino donde estaba una larga fila de mesas, en el extraño diviso a tres personas pero no las distinguió bien, sobre las mesas estaban muchos biscochos, tasas, cucharitas, azúcar y demás cosas para el te, camino hasta un asiento libre para sentarse, estaba ya cansado de caminar tanto

-No puedes sentarte!- Le reprendió una voz, al mirar se encontró a una chica de cortos cabellos rubios, vestía un vestido café de falda amplia y abombada, mancuernas blancas en sus muñecas y un par de orejas cafés en su cabeza –Están ya ocupados! Todos están ocupados!-

-Shiemi-san?- Su mirada cambio de sorpresa a molestia –Como que están ocupados! No hay nadie aparte!-

-Están ocupadas!-

-Tranquila liebre de marzo, puede sentarse- En la cabecera de la mesa estaba Izumo, vestía con un saco verde oscuro, una blusa blanca con un moño amarillo en el cuello, usaba guantes en sus manos y arriba de su cabeza un sombrero de copa color negro con un listón cuadriculado verde con negro, además de una carta que mostraba un 6/10 –Vamos, siéntate donde quieras, Gustas vino?-

-Pero…- El exorcista miro mejor y no encontró el mencionado vino –No tienen vino aquí-

-Exacto, solo hay té-

-No es grosero invitar lo que no tienes?- Reclamo con los brazos cruzados

-No tanto como ir a una fiesta a la cual no eres invitado- Si no fuera su alumna y tuviera sus armas no responde –Pero eso ya no importa, Verdad lirón?-

-Eh?- Paku recién despertaba, la chica también usaba un vestido, pero este era color gris, cambiando con las orejas y la cola (las cuales eran mas pequeñas que las de ratón de Shura) –Si, claro-

-A propósito Alice, Sabes en que se parecen un cuervo y un escritorio?- Pregunto Kamiki dejando a Yukio pensativo unos minutos

-No lo se-

-Nosotros tampoco!- Las tres chicas se rieron a coro mientras al castaño le palpitaba una vena en la sien, completamente enojado

-Kamiki-san, Sabes donde esta la salida?- La chica no se dio por aludida –Kamiki-san!-

-Oh, me hablas a mi?- Pregunto confundida mientras señalaba el sendero tras ella –Puedes ir con la realeza a ver que pueden hacer-

-La realeza?-

-La persona quien gobierna este lugar- Respondió Paku entre sueños

Decidido y desesperado se levanto para correr en la dirección que las chicas habían señalado, camino, y camino, y camino, y camino, hasta llegar a un imponente castillo color rojo, al entrar encontró a unas cartas de poker pintando unas rosas blancas de rojo

-Hay que darnos prisa o su majestad va a enojarse- Una de las cartas miro al chico quien al instante se le acerco –Tu! Ayúdanos a terminar de pintar las rosas!-

-Por que aria tal cosa?- Usualmente sería educado, pero su día no había sido el mejor así que era normal estar un poco cortante

-Su majestad pidió rosas rojas y plantamos blancas por error, así que las pintamos para que no corte nuestras cabezas, Ayúdanos!- Rogo la pobre carta

En un momento las trompetas sonaron, varias cartas armadas salieron, discutieron algunas palabras con las que pintaban las rosas para después llevarlas arrastrando hacia dentro del castillo, movido por encontrar la salida (y por la curiosidad) les siguió, cuando llego se fijo que el lugar era una especie de tribunal, había varias personas en el, vestidas elegantemente (el asumió que eran de la corte), al frente, en la tarima estaba un trono de oro con tela rojo escarlata, salió de la parte derecha un chico de lentes, vestía de camisa blanca, pantalones y zapatos rojos, en su cuello un listón negro asegurado con un corazón rojo hacia de corbata, en sus manos una especie de pergamino

-Miwa-san- Exclamo Yukio al reconocer al joven

-Orden en la sala!- Clamo con voz potente que hizo dudar al exorcista si era la propia voz del chico –Que los acusados pasen al frente!-

Con grilletes y cadenas las cartas fueron presentadas frente al podio, donde el chico retomo la palabra

-Con ustedes, les presento al Rey de Corazones!-

-Rey?-

Yukio hace ya tiempo atrás había entendido que estaba en el cuento de Alicia, el no era muy lector de cuentos infantiles, pero hasta donde el recordaba la mala de la historia siempre fue una reina, no un rey, sus pensamientos pararon al ver acercarse al "Rey", era de estatura baja, de piel blanca, usaba una camisa blanca junto a un pañuelo rojo en el cuello a modo de corbata con un broche de corazón color negro para asegurarlo, pantalones escarlata, botas largas color negro, una larga capa roja también, en su cabeza una corona de oro con pequeños rubíes en forma de corazón adornando la corona, su figura mostraba presencia, fuerza y temor, su aliento se corto cuando el soberano noto asiento en el trono, solo así pudo ver su cara

-Nii-san…- Susurro sorprendido para después respirar tranquilo, su hermano era un ser amable, no había nada que tener, el no dañaría a esos pobres ciervos

-De que se les acusa?- Pregunto el gemelo mayor mientras cruzaba su pierna izquierda sobre la derecha a la vez que apoyaba su mejilla sobre su mano derecha con gesto aburrido

-Su crimen es plantar rosas blancas cuando usted pidió rosas rojas, además de pintarlas para ocultar su crimen- Exclamo el de lentes mientras leía su pergamino –Cual es su sentencia su alteza?-

El castaño tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, su hermano sabría que fue un pequeño error y los dejaría libres…

-Que les corten la cabeza-

-De inmediato-

-Que?!-

-Su majestad piedad!-

Las pobres cartas lloraban mientras eran arrastradas por los guardias mientras el menor se quedaba sin aliento, Que acababa de pasar?

-Eso no es justo!- Ante su reclamo muchos de los que estaban en el lugar dejaron salir jadeos asombrados mientras le dejaban el camino libre para acercarse al gobernante, en un momento ya estaba frente a el –Ellos no hicieron nada malo! Fue solo un error! No merecen la muerte!-

-Quien es ella?- Pregunto Rin a Konekomaru quien revisaba su pergamino nuevamente

-Es Alice, su alteza, estaba con esas cartas de hace un momento- La mirada de ambos volvió al exorcista

-Mmm, denle 100 azotes y mándenla al calabozo- El chico jadeo indignado

-Pero no he hecho nada! Estoy perdido aquí, solo quiero regresar a casa! Nii-san no puedes hacerme eso!- Se quejo

-Como te atreves a hablarle de esa manera al rey?!- El otro chico levanto la voz dispuesto a ir a ponerlo en su lugar, hasta que la mano del rey lo detuvo –Su majestad?-

-Dijiste que no podía hacerte eso? La verdad puedo hacerlo, soy el rey, pero no te preocupes, te tendré piedad- El otro gemelo pareció respirar tranquilo –Que te den 100 azotes y puedes irte-

-Que?! Es la misma sentencia solo me dejas ir!-

-200 azotes-

-Que?! Estas loco!-

-Que sean 400-

-Estas duplicándolos?!-

-Cada vez que hablas, ya son 800-

-Nii-san basta!-

-Sabes, mejor que te corten la cabeza- Konekomaru hizo una señal con los dedos haciendo que varios guardias se acercaran

-A eso le llamas tener piedad?!- Estaba asustado, pero no por el, si no por lo cruel que su querido hermano se había vuelto

-Pero claro que te tengo piedad, habrías sufrido 1600 azotes, lo que te dejaría medio muerto, teniendo así un lento y agónico final, así que aliviare tu sufrimiento con una muerte rápida y sin dolor- Se encogió de hombros ante lo dicho restándole importancia

-Nii-san tu no eres así! Eres la persona mas amable y benevolente del mundo!- La cara de Rin pareció cambiar ante el comentario de su gemelo –Tu nunca lastimarías a un inocente, y si alguien te pide perdón lo disculpas sin peros…-

-Cállate! No sabes lo que es que la gente te mire como basura!- El Okumura mayor parecía estar al borde de las lágrimas –La gente te mira como si fueras débil, cometen un error y los perdonas, cometen otro y los sigues perdonando hasta que incluso lo hacen a propósito, llegan a pensar "No importa que hagamos algo mal nos perdonaran igual", No estoy dispuesto a que me vean la cara de estúpido!-

-Nii-san…-

-Llévensela!- Los escoltas tomaron al chico de ambos brazos llevándoselo con forcejeos

-Nii-san! No lo hagas! Se que he cometido errores también pero no hagas esto!- La mirada de ambos choco, los ojos azules de su hermano reflejaban una tristeza abrumadora que le partió el alma

-Debiste pensarlo antes de lastimarme tanto Yukio…-

-Nii-san!-

-Nii-san!-

-NII-SAN!-

-Yukio despierta!-

El mencionado se levanto de golpe, al mirar su entorno se encontró en su habitación, a su lado su hermano lo miraba preocupado

-Nii-san? Que paso?- El otro lo miro dudoso antes de responder

-No recuerdas? Regresamos de la misión de hace unas horas, estabas durmiendo tan tranquilo que no te quise despertar- Se explicaba mientras el mas alto se terminaba de acomodar en su cama

-Y el informe?- Rin sonrió con calma

-Shura ya se encargo de eso, le dije que te quedaste dormido y acepto llevarlo ella, dijo que de todos modos tenía que ver a Mephisto- Una vez todo en su lugar Yukio se aferro al cuerpo del menor en un apretado abrazo –Yukio?-

-Nii-san, si yo te lastimara, con o sin intención, Me perdonarías?- Tenía que preguntar, ese sueño, pesadilla o lo que fuera que tuvo lo dejo muy perturbado

-Claro que lo aria, te perdonaría las veces que fuera necesario, por que te quiero-

El de pecas tomo el rostro de su gemelo para besarlo con cariño, necesidad y sobre todo alivio, estaba muy feliz de que su personalidad fuera como era, los demás podían hacer lo que quisieran, pero que nunca se atreva su hermano a cambiar que nunca lo superaría, lo necesitaba así como era, después de besarse por vario rato se separaron, chocaron sus frentes riendo de pura felicidad, si algo amaba Yukio de ese demonio rebelde que el llamaba hermano era esa pureza que desprendía

-Dormirías conmigo esta noche?- Ante la pregunta el oji azul sonrió

-Todas las noches si quieres, no tienes que pedirlo- Dando un beso en la mejilla se encamino al armario

Ambos se pusieron cómodos para dormir, una vez listos se acostaron en la cama del menor, Yukio abrazaba a Rin por la cadera mientras descansaba su cabeza en su pecho, el peli azul acariciaba las hebras castañas de su hermano con mimo haciéndolo dormir mas rápido, aquel día el gemelo menor se prometió que no haría nada mas que lastimara a su hermano, no quería que el mayor se convirtiera en ese ser cruel que vio en su sueño

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Que tal? Les gusto? Espero que les haya sacado mínimo una sonrisa, eso me ara feliz de saber que el one-shot cumplió su cometido, tengo algunos otros que pienso publicar, hay uno de hecho que será como máximo 6 caps, pero debo saber si hay gente a la que le interese el proyecto, lo había subido antes pero como nadie decía nada lo borre (aparte que pensaba corregirlo) en fin, me despido, es solo un hasta luego!

Bye Bye!


End file.
